


"Did he hurt you?"

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, If we had gotten season 3 this should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: After Rittenhouse kidnaps her again, Lucy finds out that getting back someone you lost isn't always how you wanted it.





	"Did he hurt you?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinthespeedforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthespeedforce/gifts).



> lostinthespeedforce said: Garcy + "What did he do to you?"
> 
> I wrote this two months ago, but forgot to post it until now.

Lucy didn’t say a word as she was ushered into the car Rittenhouse had brought to take her back to the park. Noah got in the front seat while two other agents sat in the back. As the vehicle roared to life and they began to move, Lucy gazed out the window at the evening sky. A sigh of relief slipped out once they were away from the compound where Rittenhouse was currently holed up in.

Eventually, the car pulled to a stop in front of a park. Noah got out first to open the door for her. Lucy refused the hand he offered to her and got out on her own. Once she was out of the car, she felt the end of a gun rest of her lower back. The meaning was clear- no funny business.

Noah and the two Rittenhouse agents members walked her down a path into the park. Up ahead, Lucy could see Flynn standing beside a bench underneath a lamppost. As they began to draw closer, he looked up at them. His eyes were widened with concern.

“Garcia Flynn,” Noah greeted once they were across from him. “I was expecting Wyatt Logan.”

“I’d say I was sorry to disappoint, but I’m not,” Flynn said tightly. “We did what you asked. Time for you to hold up your end of the bargain.”

“You’re right. We had a deal and now it’s time to complete it.”

Noah placed a hand on Lucy’s back and urged her forward. A chill went down her back as he did so. Taking steps forward, Lucy swallowed as the events of the past few hours repeated themselves in her head again.

“Goodbye, Lucy,” Noah offered what must have been a sincere smile before departing.

She turned away from him as soon as she possibly could. When she had seen the horrible awful thing, Lucy had held back her tears as long as she could. Rittenhouse was not going to see her cry. Now she just had to hold it together until she got back to her room in the bunker.

“Lucy?” Flynn asked softly. “Are you okay?”

The historian shrugged, lowering her head. She dropped down to sit on the park bench. A moment passed before Flynn took a seat beside her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. Lucy leaned into him, biting her lip and trying to focus on him. The memories didn’t want to stop repeating.

“Flynn...” she murmured, trying to see if she could get the rest out without crying. 

His eyes narrowed, fury burning in them as he stared in the direction Noah had departed in. “What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?”

“No.” Lucy shook her head. “He wasn’t the one.”

“Lucy, what happened while you were with them?”

* * *

 

_Lucy sat in the room Noah and the other Rittenhouse agent had placed her after kidnapping her. She never thought that she’d see the doctor ever again, but she should have suspected he was Rittenhouse. They had such a determination to keep the bloodline pure. Her mother must have had some influence in making sure their paths crossed in the timeline._

_The door opened as Noah entered._

_“How are you doing, Lucy? Are you comfortable?”  
_

_“I’d rather not be hostage,” she muttered._

_Noah smiled. “You’re lucky it wasn’t Emma who took you. She’s got a kill order out for you. I was able to convince the others to allow it slide so we could get something we wanted.”_

_“And what’s that?”  
_

_“Something Rittenhouse lost a long time ago. Your friends are resourceful and we figured they’d do anything in order to get you back.”  
_

_Lucy bristled, knowing that he was right. “So why are you here now? To tell me about your diabolical plan?”_

_“I’m here to make sure you’re okay,” Noah replied. “Also, someone wanted to see you.”  
_

_Another person entered the room. All the breath suddenly left Lucy’s body when she saw who it was._

_“Amy?” she uttered, stunned at the sight of her sister.  
_

_Amy’s face showed no recognition when she looked at Lucy. “So they tell me you’re my other sister? The one who didn’t join the family legacy.”_

_“What?” Lucy frowned. “You’re-”  
_

_“Rittenhouse,” Amy nodded. “Mom was determined not to make the same mistake with me like she did with you. Good move on her part since you’re trying to destroy the family legacy.”  
_

_“No.” Lucy shook her head. She had wanted Amy back more than anything, but not like this. “You’re not Rittenhouse, Amy.”_

_“But I am,” Amy smiled coldly. “Emma did tell me that you once erased me and wanted me back more than anything. So tell me, sister. Did you get everything you wanted?”_

* * *

 

“She’s alive.”

Flynn frowned. “Who is?”

“Amy,” Lucy finally sniffled. “She’s alive. She was brought back, but now she’s Rittenhouse.”

He didn’t say anything. Instead, he pulled her closer to him. Lucy closed her eyes against his chest with a small sob. 

“I just want to go home,” she whimpered. “I want to forget about this.”

A soft kiss was pressed to her head. “I know. We’ll figure it out. You always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!


End file.
